


Field trip

by Rosette82



Series: Royal Nanny [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Chocobos, F/M, Field Trip, Gladian Quay, Hammerhead - Freeform, Sad Memories, chocobo riding, mention of Holly - Freeform, mention of luna - Freeform, noctis get hurt, wiz chocobo post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: You are taking the boys on a field trip to Wiz chocobo Post after a promise you have kept. On the way to Gladian Quay you take a short detour that wasn't planned. After heading to the luxury place things gets a sad turn for the reader..





	Field trip

Wiz Chocobo Post

 

The promise was fulfilled. Prompto couldn’t be any happier when you all reached the ’famous chocobo post’ in Eos. Prompto laughed happily on every chocobo he saw. He was the first one to run out from the car and stright to the stables where the yellow birds were. He patted each of them and also fed them. He was in heaven.

 

”Hey, come and see this!” He yelled at others to join.

 

Noctis ran towards his friend but slipped on a wet stone since hit had rain just before you got there. He fell forward and scratched up his knees and hands. It stung and small tears fell from his cheek. He tried not to cry but it didn’t work.

 

Ignis was frist to help him on his feet when he noticed the red scratch on his knee. It didn’t bleed but was red from torn skin. And his hands had also some torn skin but no bleeding.

 

”I need some patches.” Ignis eye conected with you.

 

You crabbed the first aid cit from your bag and walked quickly towards them. You sat down to Noctis level to see the wounds.

 

”It must be cleaned first from the dirt before. It could get infected.” You said and lifted the wounded prince up and walked towards the carvan.

 

Noctis still cried and you comforted him by saying it was going to be okay and he didn’t need to be sad.

 

Ignis followed you while Gladiolus kept Prompto company and made sure he didn’t ran away.

 

You putted the prince down on a plastic chair outside the carvan and went inside where you had your bags. You grabbed a small bottle of wound cleansing and cotton balls. When you had everything you stepped outside and placed the cotton balls down on the table so you could open the bottle.

 

You sat down yet again to Notics level. ”This will sting but it must be done or your wounds will get worse. After they are clened Ignis will put these cool patches on.” You showed three black patches with skulls on them.

 

Noctis sobbed and nodded at the patches.

 

”I’ll make this quick.” You looked at Ignis and handed the patches to him.

 

You grabbed a cotton ball and bathed it with a little of the wound cleansing. Then you grabbed one of Noctis hands and cleaned it. The prince winced and tried to move his hand away from you. But you held him a bit harder but not to hurt him.

 

”There, done. Ignis.” You putted the dirty cotton ball on the table and crabbed a new one while Ignis ptached the wound.

 

”You’re doing this great. Almost finsihed.” You comforted him.

 

Nocits smiled a little and tried not to wiggle so much next time. After a few minutes he was patched up and it didn’t stung so much anymore.

 

”There, alla done. You’ve done great Noctis.” You smiled and gave him a hug. ”Go join Prompto and Gladio but be careful, allright?”

 

Noctis nodded and slid down from the chair and ran after Prompto.

 

*Time skip*

 

The boys enjoyed the place. All of them got to try to ride a chocobo alone with you beside the bird. Eat the food Wiz had to offer. You tried your best to explain to him why the guys looked like children and didn’t know how to cure them.

After a good meal you bought some nice stuff from the souvenir shop. You bought small chocobo statues made of wood in 4 colors for the boys. A white for Noctis, light purple to Inigs, blue for Prompto and light blue for Gladio. You had the boys own chocobos in mind when you picked them. Of course you bought one for your self. A black one.

 

As soon you had paid, a ringtone was heard from your handbag. You quickly putted the souvenirs in anouther bag you where wearing.

You opened the handbag and to grab the phonethat was ringing. You carried 5 phones in total including yours.

After feeling for the vibration from the phone you finaly grabbed it and answered it.

 

”Um hello?”

 

”It’s me. Your weapon is done. Come and grab it if you happen to pass by.” An old voice answered the other end.

 

”Okay?” You answerd and the call ended.

 

You putted the phone back into your handbag and walked towards the carvan. Ignis and Gladio was sitting on each chair and looked tired.

 

”Do you guys know anything about a weapon that needs to get to collected?” You asked both of them.

 

”Did Cid call you?” Ignis asked.

 

”I don’t know who he is. Only an old voice said like this.” You imited the old voice you heard from the phone call.

 

”It’s Cid.” Gladio said. ”We can grab it on our way to Gladian Quay. You planned to bring us there right?”

 

”Yeah. I want to visit the place. I’ve only been there for a short time before. I really want to spend some time there.” You said before you enterd the carvan but left the door open.

 

”Let’s have some easy doing for dinner. Ignis will you help?” You stuck your head out from the doorway.

 

time skip (next morning)

 

Hammerhead

 

You parked the car in the gas station Hammerhead. Ignis and Gladio had told you a little bit about Cid. You didn’t understand much, only that he was an old friend to the late King Regis Lucis.

You didn’t know any of the boys friends or people they have met durning thier travel. You rarely met new people at all since you moved to Lestallum.

 

The little boys had fallen asleep durning the ride and you let them be. You gently carried Prompto from the front seat to the back seat where Ignis sat before.

Gladio stayed in the car while you and Ignis spoke to Cid.

 

Time skip (fast drive for 5 gil)

 

Gladian Quay

 

It was about early afternoon when you reached Gladian Quay’s parking spot. All the boys exited the car and streached after the long ride.

 

”What’s so special for you about this place?” Gladio asked with a big sigh.

 

”Special and special. It’s not special like that. I just was here in a hurry with my school friends to take the boat to Altissia. We barely made in time.” You shurgged you shouldres. Your eyes landed on the floating hotel in the middle of the ocean. It was so beautiful.

 

”You know we don’t have enough gil to stay there.” Gladio said while grabbing two bags from the car.

 

”I know, but take a look won’t cost anything.”

 

You picked up the rest of the bags and checked in at the carvan on the beach.

”Okay, we have a few hours before dinner. Let’s have a look at the restaurant. Who’s following?” You stepped out from the carvan and looked at hte boys.

 

”I’m staying.” Gladio spoke quickly and went inside the carvan.

 

You nodded at his choice and looked at the other three.

 

”You can’t leave Noctis and Prompto alone so I’m coming with you.” Ignis said with the little boys in each hand.

 

You nodded yet again and offered a hand for one of the boys. Noctis let go of Ignis and grabbed yours. His wounds had healed well but he still wanted the patches on.

 

It took a few minutes until your reached the restaurant. The building was amazing. You could hardly believe there was hotel in there too.

Prompto sliped his hand from Ignis and ran stright ahead towards the pier downstairs. Your grip of Noctis got loose when he was about to follow his friend but you grabbed his arm and told him to not run.

 

Ignis ran after Promto and grabbed him before he ran to the edge of the last pier. He hold a strong hold onto him. You and Noctis joined them and sat down at the edge. Noctis sat on your knee while you held him close to not fall into the water. Ignis sat beside you while Prompto next to him. All of you looked out at the sea and the island Angelgard.

 

After a while Noctis got bored and you decided to retun to the carvan to prepade dinner. This time Nocits wanted to help.

On the way back Ignis asked you a q uestion about what you were doing before you joined the guys.

You shurgged your shoulders. ”I travled. Did that a lot when I had breaks from school. We went to Altissia like I said before. After I graduated I went to Tenebrae.”

 

”Tenebrae is were Luna lives.” Noctis said proudly.

 

You looked down at him and nodded. ”Yes, but I didn’t got to see her. I was to busy to look at the architectures on the castle.” You giggled at your memory when you went on a tourist guide around the castle.

 

”I stayed there for a while. I had to return after a year…” You continued but stoped.

 

”Was it because of what happened in Insomnia?” Ignis asked carefully.

 

You held your tears from falling of that painful memory when you heard of what happened to your parents and friends.

 

”I…couldn’t get any further than-” You let go of Nocits hand and hid your face. Small sobs could be heard but you decided to not cry. You dried of your tears and continued.

 

”I couldn’t go and further than Lesallum. Couldn’t reach my parents or friends by phone. Shared an apartment with Holly who took care of me until I got my own apartment.”

 

Noctis hugged your legs to comfort you. You looked down at him and picked him up and hugged him close.

”I don’t want to talk about it more.”

 

I’m sorry Y/n.” Ignis looked down sad and guilty for making you rember such horrible memory.

 

You stroked his hair and he looked up at you. ”It’s allright. I can’t keep it to myslef all the time. It fell goo to lift it off my shoulders. Thank you.” You smiled a little.

 

”I’m hungry.” Prompto whined.

 

You giggled at his interuption. ”All right. Let’s make some dinner!” You sounded enthusiastic to avoid the sad tention before.

 

”The last one to the carvan is a rotten egg!” You shouted and let down Noctis before you ran towards the caravan.

 

Nocits ran after you leaving Ignis stunned in suprise. Prompto sliped out from his hand and ran after you and Noctis. ”Not fair!” He yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted to explore the castle in Tenebrae??! I would really like to do that if I could!! >< But I don't want to do it by a glitch. It doesn't feel right.  
> \----------  
> The reader opens up a bit about herself!


End file.
